Ounce upon a common memory
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: When Bluestreak finds a young human femme in the woods he never expected for them to have similar pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a random idea that wouldnt leave me alone let me know wat u think of the start so far see if maybe i should continue? Please Review! -Missus Sunstreaker**

Heart don't fail me now,  
Courage don't desert me,  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life  
is full of choices,  
No one ever mentions fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast,  
On a Journey-to the past.

Somewhere down this road,  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams  
just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide,  
I'll be safe and wanted,  
Fin'lly home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast,  
On this journey-to the past.

Home, love, family.  
There was once a time, I must have had them too.  
Home, love, family.  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another.  
Who nows where this road may go-  
Back to who I was,  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine,  
Let it lead me to my past,  
And bring me home...  
At last!

Bluestreak turned his Audiorecptores up to the max as a young femme voice echoed through the dark earth's forest. He had come out her to be alone,as today was the very day he had lost his home to the cons. Everyyear he mourned like it had happened yesterday. but know it seemed he wouldn't be alone tonight he felt compelled to find the source of the haunting melody. Though the voice was sweet he could her an undertone of sadness and longing. Could someone else know how he feels? or at least relate? He knew all to well the pain of being alone, as if no one else. An soon he hoped he would have a friend to be with him. As he ducked under some lowbranches he caught sight of her. She was young barely an adult by her standards in cybertronian form he guessed they would be close in age. She was kneeling near a small stream her hair was a deep firey red that seemed to glow even in the faintest of light. he couldn't tell what color her optics wear but her skin was real pale. Her clothes were oddly worn and she seemed thinner than she should be. Was she sick? He watched her a little while longer before revealing himself with a soft hello. He never expected her to freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Adena knelt near a quiet bubbling stream, sighing in exhaustion she took a sip of the clear water. After a lil while the ache in her stomach subsided, she knew she needed to find something to eat before she became too sick. Unbidden her mind reflected on her past. Or lack thereof all she knew was that her family was gone and she was on her own. She couldn't remember much except for a raging fire. Was that how she had lost her memories? How had they died? She Sighed again shaking her head she began to sing softly it was one of her few pleasures an talents.

Heart don't fail me now,  
Courage don't desert me,  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life  
is full of choices,  
No one ever mentions fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast,  
On a Journey-to the past.

Somewhere down this road,  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams  
just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide,  
I'll be safe and wanted,  
Fin'lly home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast,  
On this journey-to the past.

Home, love, family.  
There was once a time, I must have had them too.  
Home, love, family.  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another.  
Who nows where this road may go-  
Back to who I was,  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine,  
Let it lead me to my past,  
And bring me home...  
At last!

At that moment she heard a rustling in the trees behind her she spun around only for a scream to rip from her throat. Before her stood a robot of huge proportions he was a silvery grey with streaks of blue throughout his body. He seemed to wince as she screamed and turn to run. "No wait please! I didn't mean to scare you!" Adena froze and stared back at him. Her expression wary she questioned "what are you?" I thought about it before saying "A friend. I just want a friend. And hearing you singing well I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to know more about you. Who taught you to sing?" At his sudden question her face grew dark. "I don't remember. I'm sorry but I gotta leave." Saying this I turned to go only to be stopped by his almost silent whisper "Please I just want company tonight I don't wanna be alone." Adena stopped and looked up at him and was shocked to see very familiar emotions in his eyes. Hurt. Loss. Anger. Greif. She hesitated before saying "Alright I can stay with you for at least one night. On one condition." She nearly laughed as he went tense and locked his eyes with hers almost eagerly "OK! Sure what condition! Oh this will be so much fun its been awhile since I've meet someone new!" She giggled despite herself before saying "Well if you're gonna stay here tonight I need to at least know your name." He smiled before saying "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so rude I was just so excited to see you I forgot to mention my name is Bluestreak! But you can call me Blue, what can I call you?" She smiled and said "Adena my name is Adena. Its nice to meet you BlueStreak."

**Hey ya'll sorry its so short! What do you think so far? Any ideas on what should happen next? Please review! -Missus Sunstreaker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bluestreak**

Blue looked down at Adena as she talked to him about her past or at least what she could remember of it. Ounce she had gotten over her shock and fear of him she had opened up talking to him freely. He found her to be pleasant company and she helped ease the ache in his spark. For the first time in vorns he felt at peace. Though he put on a happy go lucky front, he stilled grieved deeply over the loss of his home. A greif he knew she shared even if it wasnt spoken outloud he rcognized it. Within her was a kindred spirit he could see what she tried to hide. She too had loss her home, she never said how nor did he ask. He knew that within time she would tell him. He wanted to help her like she was helping him. He smiled as she chattered on frowning only slightly as she paused in a coughing fit, "Are you ok Adena? Do you require a medic? One of my comrades is a medic...you just gotta be careful to dodge the wrenchs." Adena paused and looked at him quizzicaly her voice a littlt hoarse from coughing she asked "Wrenches? Who would throw wrenches?" "Ratchet. He is intolerate of anything shall we say stupid? He means well and is the best doc we have but when he loses it he starts throwing wrenches and hea has extremley good aim. I still have the dents to prove it." Adena stared at him nonplussed for a minute before saying flatly "Well he sounds like lovely company." Blue smirked and said "You have no idea Adena." She smiled up at him before yawning tiredly. "Are you tired? Do i need to take you home so you can recharge?"

He frowned as she froze before replying "No i think id rather stay here with you tonight." He frowned again before asking "Well do you live with anyone? Wouldnt they be worried?" She sighed before saying "No Blue no one will miss me, you see i'm homeless. I lost my home when i lost my memories." Blue felt his spark sink at her admission, "Why didnt you tell me to begin with?" Perhaps he could convince Optimus to let her stay on base? He sent his leader a Comm requesting permission. Outloud he said "Well i can ask my commander to let you stay with me. At least there you would be safe." She smiled softly at him "Thanks Blue but I couldn't ask you to do that for me. I would'nt wanna cause trouble for you guys." Blue looked at her sadly his spark aching for his new friend "Well at least just let me watch over you tonight?" She hesitated before nodding silently after all it was rather cold tonight. Blue smiled before carefully picking her up and placing her near his spark to keep her warm. As she slowly faded into recharge Optimus contacted him. "Bluestreak are you still with the human femme?"

"Yes Sir Optimus." he replied "Hmmmm I see Ratchet wishes to know of the femme's condition?" "She seems to be sick sir but im not sure how bad. Shes recharging right now." Blur replied "Stay with her tonight blue tomorrow me Ratchet and the twins will come out to see this femme for ourselves." Optimus responded. "yes Sir." As he cut off the comm link he checked on Adena before slipping into recharge himself his servo cupped over her small frame protectively.

"Bluestreak! Wake up you fragging dumbaft!" Ratchets cross voice startled blue out of a deep recharge. "Wha...?" he stuttered still groggy however Prime's next words struck fear into his spark jolting him fully online. "Bluestreak. Where is the human femme?" Blue shot to his feet panicked "WHAT? Oh no! Oh Primus...She must have slipped away while i was recharging she said she didnt wanna cause us problems...I made her leave i should have waited oh no oh no...Optimus we have to find her!" Sunny growled as he slapped blue upside the helm annoyed. "Calm down blue the human couldnt have gotten far all we need to do is find her."

Blue slowly vented deeply before saying "ok ok so we need to split up to find her right?" Optimus nodded "that would be for the best Blue. Sideswipe you go east Sunstreaker you go west. bluestreak and I will go north and Ratchet will go south. We must find her before the cons lock onto our signals. Aurobots roll out." Instantly the all transformed speeding in their given directions hoping to find Adena unharmed.

**Poor Blue! We he and the other Autobots find Adena before the cons?! Find out in my next chapter! Please review! Thanks! -Missus Sunstreaker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adena**

She waited silently faking sleep as Blue slowly powered down his optics offline. Slowly and carefully she eased out from under is hand shivering at the loss of warmth. The jacket she wore barely protected her from the cold and she knew that with winter coming it was dropping fast. Slowly she eased herself down his frame sighing in relief as her feet finally touched the ground. With a few backward glances she darted off into the woods. She hated leaving Blue but she hated depending on anyone. "Bye Bluestreak." She whispered as he disappeared from her view.

Near mid-morning Adena paused under an oak tree to rest her. She had run all night trying to put as much distant as she could between her and blue. She knew that even though he barely knew her he would try to find her. She suddenly tensed as she heard a rustle nearby immediately she was on her feet. Had he already caught up? But than a small pained whine echoed from a nearby bush. The sound pulled at Adena's heart. She had always had a softspot for animals. Immediately she went a pushed aside the branches only to freeze at what she found. There laying injured was a small robotic fox. on one of its shoulder blades a peculiar purple symbol was displayed. Could it be one of Blue's comrades pets? Frowning she slowly moved to pick it up. "Well hello there. You lose your owner? Another pained whine was her only answer. Aloud she mussed "I wonder if Bluestreak knows who you belong to?" She never noticed the way the fox suddenly tensed. Deciding to return to Blue she held the fox close to her chest going at a slow trot back they way she had come exhaustion slowly building. If she had been familiar with Cybertronians she would have thought twice when the fox's' optics dimmed as it sent a short coded transmission to a certain loyal Decepticon.

**Bluestreak**

Blue's worry grew as the sun climbed higher and he had yet to find Adena. thoughts of what could have happened to the young shy femme tortured his processor. What if she was lost? Or if She'd gotten hurt and couldn't get help? Or worse yet what if a Con had found her? Suddenly a comm came in from Sunstreaker. "Optimus Sir i have a two readings on my scanners about a mile from me. One seems to be cybertroninan i'm not sure what to make of the second but it seems to be human." Blue hit his brakes. "Copy that Sunstreaker we are headed in your direction. ETA 15 Minutes Optimus Out." In a flash both mechs had turned in the direction of Sunstreakers beacon increasing speed as they did. Blue prayed to Primus that the human reading was Adena.

**Adena**

Adena Sat down ounce again to rest feeling weaker than she should. What was wrong with her? Surely she wasn't sick? She only had a slight cough right? Tne small fox whined and pulled at her pants leg urging her to get up. She sighed alright little one just give me a sec." Though the fox was small it was surprisingly heavy and Adena was only able to carry it so far. Afrer walking for about 30 more minutes. She paused at the sound of was it car engines? In the distance she could make out the faint dust cloud of approaching vehicles. Suddenly without warning the fox lashed out ripping open her wrist effortlessly Adena immediately threw the fox away from her as she cradled her injured wrist trying to stop the bleeding. She paled in shock as the "fox" suddenly grew into some kind of large cat not unlike a Siberian tiger. It snarled at her as she moved to step away. With a flick of its tail it knocked her to the ground its claws inches from the tender flesh of her throat. She whined slightly only to hiss as the tiger carelessly nicked her neck in warning. Weak from lack of food and sleep the sudden loss of blood had her head spinning and her vision dimmed. almost as if from a great distance she heard several voices cry out in was it shock and anger. Her last thought was that one sounded strangely like Bluestrreak. He sounded almost anguished...she regretted she couldn't help him before darkness finally took her.

**Bluestreak**

Bluestreak cried out in horror at the sight before him, pinned beneath the large form of Ravage lay Adena one arm was ripped open and gushing energon or blood as the humans termed it he could also make out more leaking from her neck. His engine growled in anger as Adena's head slumped to the side her eyes closed. Optimus's voice growled out at Ravage demanding Adena's release. A snarl was all they received in response. On either side of him he could sense the twin's tense ready to pounce at the slightest opening however they were all put on edge as Ravage opened his maw to emit a transmission. "So the Autobots have yet another little pet for us to play with? Well seems to bad since I've been needing a test subject and this little femme shows quite the promise. However nothing would please me more to make you watch her suffer..." The twins growled as the other Autobots tensed suddenly without warning Ravages tail lashed out to stab a hidden needle into Adena's chest blood spurting as he did. "NO! Adena!" In a rage he lunged at ravage only to miss as he darted away releasing Adena before escaping into a groundbridge. Blue hovered over Adena protectively for several breems before he allowed Ratchet near enough to assess her wounds. As the others watched the medic work. Soon almost too soon Ratchet stopped his work with a heavy sigh. "Will the Human femme pull through Ratchet?" Ratchet paused before saying "She is stable for know but for me to know more id have to run more tests back at the base to know for sure." "To know what for sure?" Blue shot out interrupting the medic. Ratchet glared at him before saying "To know just what this form of energon they injected into her systems will do to her."

**Yes i know im cruel but i just had to do it. So will Adena live? If so will she still be human? An why is Blue feeling so protective of the young human? I need reviews ppl please! Thanks for reading i hope you enjoy it! -Missus Sunstreaker**


	5. Authors note

Hey ppl i have hit writers block what you think should happen next? please pm or review an let me know thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry its so short! been working a lot lol but tell me what do you think? Review please!**

**Bluestreak**

Bluestreak hovered near the med-bay doors as ratchet worked on Adena inside. His spark ached for his femme. he froze at that thought... _his femme?! where had that come from?_ he continued to ponder this before the med bay doors slide open with a hiss. he spun towards the sound instantly before he could even open his mouth ratchet cut him off saying. "She'll be fine Bluestreak, her body is still very weak but she is slowly recovering. The substance they injected her with seems to be energon infused with allspark energy somehow. Long story short it is slowly replacing her human organs with cybertroniain ones. Ive had first aid set up a berth for her in ur quaters. I have a feeling that when she comes back online she will less likely strain her systems if she recognizes someone. the last thing she needs is to wake up among strangers. Me or one of the other medics will stop by ounce a joor to check on her. Till she is online you are to stay and keep an optic on her. Both prowl and optimus have approved of this." For ounce blue remained silent his optics fixed on the med bay. Ratchet sighed before saying "Go and see her blue just dont wake her she needs to heal. we will be moving her in a few breems and will need your assitance." Blue nodded again before silently darting into the room. His spark felt shattered as he caught sight of the still form before him. her naturally pale skin looked almost transparent and her bright red hair was dull and lifeless. As he studied her closely he could see the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead although her body shook with tremers. He frowned guessing she was running a fever. Looking around and seeing no one he slowly an carefully stroked her face with one digit. At a noise behond him in the dorrway blue turned around instinctivly putting himself between Adena and the door. He relaxed when he saw that it was first aid an ratchet.

Ratchet seemed to not notice his reaction as he said "We are about to move her to the dorm first aid will carry the needed medical supplies while me and you will transport her there. Blue nodded and began jumping as ratchet barked out orders to them all. Withing a half a joor they had Adena set up in his room her body showeed no change. She was still unresponsive nevertheless Blue sat beside her berth his optics never leaving her still form.

**Adena**

I moaned as i slowly opened my eyes. She blinked ounce than twice in confusion. Where was she? Everything seemed to be shoruded in mist and fog. She shivered and stood up looking around."Bluestreak? Are you there?" she called. Her own voice echoed back to her with no response,or so she thought. "I may not be your Bluestreak lil ine but i am here with you." Adena screamed in shock before spinnikng around to where the voice orginated behind her. Her eyes gre huge as she beheld the robot before her he was like 10times the size of Bluestreak and had dark blue optics his armor was a flawless silver and grey and looked to be really thick. He had no weapons that she could see. "Calm down Adena i will not harm you i have watched you from afar for a long time and it is time for you to become what you truely are." Adena frowned at the words before saying "I dont understand ive always been this way always been human...right?" She repiled suddenly uncertain. "It is time for you to go young one we will talk Adena could protest she found her suddenly thrown back into consisness to meet the gaze of worried blue optics.

**Ratchet**

The tired medic looked over the human femme's medical report still trying to figure out the weird readings in her DNA. He knew she wasnt fully human but his scans couldn't tell him exactly what else she was. He rubbed his helm tiredly before he froze as a certain strand of her DNA caught his optic. Instead of normal DNA it alsmost seemed to be combined with Cyber-wolf DNA. He scanned it more throughly comparing it to a pure Cyber-wolf his spark froze. The two strands were exactly the same, but how had she gotten it? Had it too been injected into her system or could it have impossibly been there all her life. He began to research all his medical data packs in search for an answer frowning as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adena**

Adena was getting tired of Ratchets constant scanning and worrisome nature. He kept acting as if she would suddenly grow a new head any minute. "Are we done yet Hatchet? i'm tired of being stuck here!" Ratchet growled before saying "Fine if only to save my sanity you stubborn femme!" He gently picked her up and set her down to nthe ground. With a wave and a hurried thanks she rushed off to find her blue. In the few weeks that she had been on base her and bluestreak were inseparable she loved being near the young mech. For some reason she couldn't understand she felt drawn to him. She frowned as she realized that Blue had patrol all day today and she needed to occupy her time somehow. She thought for a minute before deciding to take one of the atv's on base for a trail ride to a nearby lake. She smiled before running off in the direction of the hanger to get ready to go.

Time skip: 2 hours

Adena laughed in delight as she drove through yet another small mud bog on the trail soaking her already mud-strewn clothes. She grinned to herself this was a great idea she hadnt had this much fun in well ever. Finally she burst through some thin underbrush to come out to where the lake was. She stopped turning off the engine as she looked around enjoying the sudden piece and quite. Above her the sun was slowly starting to set casting its rays over the water making it look like millions of diamonds sparkling off the water. She sighed happily as she laid back and enjoyed watching the stars slowly appear in the night sky before she knew it she fell asleep never seeing the pair of red optics that watched her closely.

**Bluestreak**

Blue eagerly transformed as he arrived back at base excited at hopefully spending time with Adena. He had missed her while out on patrol. Looking around he decided to check the rec room for her first as he went in search for her. Not finding her there he than searched his and hers berthroom as well as the humans mess hall. He even checked the med-bay. Now concerned he commed Optimus asking about Adena. At getting a negative reply Blue transformed and streaked off to find the only other person who could know of her whereabouts. Finding Will Lennox wasn't hard he was out on the shooting range training some new recruits on Night ops. As he slid to a stop will looked up curiously. He smiled waving as he called outt a greeting "Hey Blue! How'd patrol go?"

"It went fine nothing to report..but thats not why im here Will have you seen Adena at all today? I can't find her anywhere?" Blue blurted out. Will blinked rapidly before what he said seemed to sink in he frowned as he replied "Well yeah she took one of the ATV's trail riding around noon said she was going to go to some lake not far from here. I'll radio the gate and see when she returned. Blue nodded and waited anxiously as he watched will contact the gate-guard. He frowned at the response before making another quick call. His frown seemed to deepen even further. Putting the radio down he looked up at Blue and said "Well ive checked with the guards from all shifts today as well as with Epps and they informed me that neither the ATV or Adena has been seen since she left at noon. and we were unable to get ahold of her on the radio she took with her."

"Meaning what? Blue asked afraid of the answer. "What it means is that Adena is either hurt our has gone out of range of our radios. An we are gonna have to go find her." Blue felt his Spark freeze before transforming allowing Will to jump in as he streaked back to base where the other Autobots and a few select soldiers were gathering for a search party. Blue hoped Adena was Alright.

**So what has happened to Adena? Who was watching her? An more importanly who will reach her first? Find out in the next chapter! Please review sorry it took so long to update but i hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adena**

Adena sat up with a start as the sound of a low growl reached her. She silently cursed herself as she realized she had slept well into the night. It had to be close to 11 at least if the moon's current position was anything to judge by. She strained her eyes in the darkness looking for the source of the sound that had woken her. Had she just imagined it? She stood slowly her senses alert for any sound as she moved towards the ATV 10ft away. She froze as she heard a twig snap in the silence, the sound of a soft snarl though had her bolting for the ATV just as Ravage leapt towards her from the darkness. She yelled ducking under him narrowly missing his claws as she did so. He landed with a Snarl darting in between her and her escape. Anger rose in her heart as she stared at him before snapping at him "What do you fraggers want with me?" to her utter shock the animal like transformer replied.

"Soundwave requires a femme, but none can be found so he wishes to transform one from a human." the reply was garbled as it was used form clips of radio stations and music. Adena's blood ran cold "that's why you attacked me, you put that stuff in me to make me one of you." Ravage nodded before stalking towards as he played another audio clip "Now I've been sent to finish the job." Adena barely had time to scream as Ravage leaped at her tearing her clothes to shreds as he ounce again stabbed her with a syringe, directly over her heart.

**Will**

Will froze along with his soldiers as a faint scream was heard just to the north of his position. Before it had even faded him and his men ran towards the sound fanning out and switching their weapons to automatic as they did. He prayed that Adena was okay though he knew that she was probably wounded he knew he needed to at least reach her in time to save her. In the short time she had been on base Adena had captured the hearts of many of the NEST team. They considered her their little sister, she was family. An whoever harmed their Family would have hellfire to pay. They slowed slightly as they reached a clearing the trees thinning a little. Lennox could see signs of something that had pushed a tail through the woods. Something large, with a grim nod him and his team stepped into the open weapons raised to find nothing but the bloodied body of their little sister.


	9. Authors note 2

Hey guys sorry its taking so long to get the next chapter up but i need ideas...im having severe writers block... :( please PM me or leave a review with your thoughts or tips thanks its much appreciated!


End file.
